


In Plain View

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [67]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, mentions of one-sided Grissom/Sofia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: Sara leaves her journal in the break room.Prompt: "I read your diary."





	In Plain View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ericine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericine/gifts).



> Takes place during season 5, before Unbearable.

“I read your diary.”

“It’s a journal,” Sara corrected automatically. Then, “Also, why?”

Sofia shrugged against the doorframe of the layout room, hands in her pockets as she watched Sara examine photo evidence. “You left it on the table in the break room.”

Sara’s eyebrow twitched up. “Do you always go through people’s personal items?”

“If it’s in plain view, yes.”

“I always forget you were a cop.”

Smirking, Sofia pushed off the doorframe and sauntered into the room. “You know, I always thought the reason you were uncomfortable with me was because Grissom’s interested in me.”

Sara straightened from her position bent over the table and turned slightly to face Sofia. “Well it looks like you were wrong then, doesn’t it?” she asked, torn between teasing and the aforementioned discomfort.

“It does,” Sofia agreed easily. “Breakfast after shift?”

Sara’s expression turned slightly guarded. “If you’re asking me out of some sense of pity…”

“I’m asking you,” Sofia corrected with a smile, “because if you had bothered to talk to me instead of writing down your thoughts, you would have found out that while Grissom may be interested in me, the feeling is not at all mutual. So. Breakfast?”

“Are you asking me on a date, or out for a meal between coworkers?”

Sofia pressed her lips together and shrugged. “I guess that depends on whether you let me kiss you afterward or not.”

Fighting a smile, Sara replied, “It’s a date, then.”


End file.
